megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Masakados
Masakados is a special item or weapon that can be found in several games. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei'' as Masakado *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' as Masakado's Katana *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Magatama *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' as Masakado's Katana *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' *''Persona 3: Key Item *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Key Item / Fusion weapon as Masakado's Katana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' as Masakado's Katana Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Masakado's Katana can only be obtained on the Neutral route. After the Four Heavenly Kings are defeated and Tokyo floods, the Imperial Palace can be found on an island north-west of the Great Cathedral. Inside the Palace, Masakado will explain how Tokyo's future is now in the hands of the protagonist and will hand over his katana. After receiving Masakado's Katana, his armor can be obtained by visiting the mansions that previously housed the Heavenly Kings; by going over the mansions, the Gate Orb will activate and one of the pieces of Masakado's Armor will float up to the protagonist. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Masakados is the strongest Magatama in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. To obtain it, the Demi-fiend must collect all of the 24 Magatama scattered around the Vortex World. After collecting them, he should go to the Cathedral of Shadows, where the minister will congratulate the Demi-fiend for obtaining every single one of the malevolent spirits. He will then give the Demi-fiend the "Lord's Sword", advising him to visit the grave of Masakado with the sword in his possession. The gravestone is located northeast of the Tower of Kagatsuchi. Exit from the Assembly of Nihilo: Marunouchi and it will be above the Demi-fiend. Upon examining the gravestone, the blade will react, and the Demi-Fiend will find himself teleported to the Bandou Shrine. The Demi-fiend must then lower the four pillars around the labyrinthine surroundings of the field in order to lower the Shrine which serves as Masakado's true resting place. Each pillar represents one of the four devas, Zochoten, Komokuten, Jikokuten, and Bishamonten, all of whom must be defeated. Upon successfully doing so, the Demi-fiend can finally approach Masakado, who proceeds to question his purpose. Regardless of the answer, Masakado will impart his power to him in the form of a Magatama. It is all he can do since he cannot exist in the world outside. Masakado also tells the Demi-fiend that regardless of what kind of world Tokyo would turn out to be, it is still Tokyo. As the current bearer of his power, the Demi-fiend is now obligated to do what he thinks is best for the peace of Tokyo in Masakado's stead. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' "Remnants of the power of the Guardian in Tokyo. It has extraordinary power that can create a third dimensional form even from the existence of the uncertainty." Masakadus are drops from both the Shinagawa and Suginami instances of Disapora. Here they are used as a currency to trade in for Skills, Expertise Points and Extra COMP slots from Gomory, among other things. It is also possible to obtain Masakado's Sword as a reward for clearing the Masakado's Mound instance on Hard Difficulty. It's stats greatly increase both summoner and demon's close range, decreases cooldown time and improves Limit Break Power and Chance. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Masakado's Katana is the medium that allows Flynn to revive Masakado. As a National Defense Divinity, he can not be permanently slain, but turns to stone when defeated and can be revived repeatedly and controlled by anyone who controls his medium. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' A sword that can only be fused on New Game Plus by using blaze steel and Mirror of Sun after beating Masakado. It's ability is Super Drain, which allows Raidou to drain even more MAG than usual from frail stunned enemies. Blaze Steel is obtained upon beating Masakado in the Case File Guardian of the Capital and Mirror of the Sun in Hifumi's Medicine. ''Persona 3'' Masakados appears as the key item granted by Elizabeth to gain access to fuse Masakado in Persona 3. ''FES'' / Portable In FES, Masakado's Katana can be created by fusing a Nihil weapon with Masakado. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Masakado's Katana is Junpei's ultimate weapon. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' While not directly appearing, in the boss battle with the Demi-fiend he nulls all attacks except gun, earth and almighty (the first two do not exist in Nocturne, the third Masakados does not null), indicating he has Masakados ingested. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *Magatama that holds ultimate power. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' See also *Masakado Category:Items